


Королевский наследник

by Kursnic



Series: Наследие [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Omega Verse, Post Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: В лагере Ионийских Гетайров появляется мальчик, который просто никак не может там быть.





	Королевский наследник

Александр ждет.

Это не так сложно, ведь здесь, в его Мраморе Реальности, нет самого понятия о времени. Пустыня несет свои бесконечные пески из ниоткуда в никуда, солнце снова и снова описывает круги по небосклону, иногда меняясь с Луной или Млечным путем — смотря о чем Александр думает «сегодня». И нет края, нет конца его походу, нет расселин и сколов, обрывающихся в никуда, нет Войны за Святой Грааль и надоедливого мальчишки, чьи слезы впитались в алый плащ Короля Завоевателей.

Александр ждет нового шанса двинуться в путь, старательно сберегая воспоминания, что как цепочки следов на барханах, заметает ветер пустыни. Это не сложно, ведь он каждый день прокладывает новые. Его армия здесь, всегда готовая вспомнить о подвигах своего предводителя. Привычный шум лагеря, похожего на жужжащий муравейник, успокаивает сердце. Нигде не может быть безопасней, чем в этом месте, куда ни один противник не войдет без приглашения.

— Искандер…

Явная растерянность на лице соратника заставляет Александра нахмуриться и развеселиться. Что могло произойти такого, что смутило даже бывалого воина, прошедшего не один десяток схваток?

— Искандер, мы поймали лазутчика, — произносит коленопреклоненный Фиокл и застывает, сам не веря своим словам, — у западного края лагеря.

Александр бьет ладонями по коленям и поднимается, грузно и тяжело, будто ожившая статуя. Магия бежит по его телу, созданному из воспоминаний и маны, волнуясь и дрожа от предвкушения чего-то нового, чего-то неизведанного.

— Что ж, давай посмотрим на него!

В лагере десятки тысяч воинов. Это лишь часть его армии. Те, с кем Александра связывает клятва верности и следы на песке.

Пришелец стоит в центре лагеря, его обступают со всех сторон так плотно, что даже пожелай он сбежать, не смог бы пробиться сквозь стену оживших воспоминаний, замерших во времени, что рассматривают его с любопытным блеском во взглядах. Но он стоит неподвижно, не помышляя о побеге.

На мгновение Алексадру кажется, что он видит тщедушную фигуру с гладкими темными волосами до плеч, но стоит сморгнуть попавшую в глаза пылинку, и перед ним стоит некто совершенно другой.

Незнакомый.

Это и впрямь мальчишка, лет десяти на вид, может, старше — с волосами цвета догорающего заката и умными темными глазами, которые смотрят на Александра с вызовом, едва прикрывающим страх.

Когда Александр приближается, Гетайры склоняют колено перед свои предводителем. Но даже так пришелец остается лишь немногим выше любого из них. Он вертит головой с изумлением, совсем по-детски приоткрыв рот, и совершенно забыв о том что он лишь безоружный ребенок в окружении незнакомцев.

— Я — Александр Македонский, так же известный как Искандер, Король Завоевателей. Кто же ты, мальчишка, так нагло вторгшийся в мои земли?

Мальчик дергается, вспомнив, очевидно, о своем непрочном положении, задирает голову, чтобы осмотреть собеседника, и кивает чему-то.

— А ты куда выше, чем на картине, — произносит он задумчиво и нервно. Александр не может сдержать смех. Веселье, как пожар, разлетается по лагерю, порождая волны хохота и добродушное улюлюканье. Мальчик хмурится, но складывает руки на груди, явно подражая кому-то и расправляет плечи, высоко задирая подбородок. Он говорит что-то, но слова не слышны за шумом.

Понаблюдав за тем, как краска медленно заливает бледные щеки в россыпи веснушек, Александр решает сжалиться:

— Тихо, тихо, друзья! Наш юный гость хочет что-то сказать. Давайте послушаем его.

Шум утихает, но улыбки никуда не деваются. Малец смотрит волком.

— Ну? Поведай, как ты попал сюда, мальчик!

— Сперва скажи, где я. Откуда мне знать, что это не сон?

Александр разводит руками:

— У меня нет ничего, что может доказать или опровергнуть твое предположение, мальчик. Это место создано для меня, но даже я не могу постичь его сущности, — легко признается Александр, — единственное, что я знаю точно: здесь мне известен каждый, но вот тебя вижу впервые. Как же ты оказался среди моих друзей?

— Я… — мальчик сжимает губы в тонкую линию и хмурится, на миг напоминая Александру о другом. О том, кто пах океаном. — Я практиковал защитную медитацию и случайно… — Вспомнив о чем-то мальчик издает задушенный вздох и хватается за голову, ероша огненные пряди: — Проклятье, если папа узнает, что я опять заснул во время занятий, мне конец!

— Так значит, ты маг. Это все объясняет.

Мальчик кивает:

— Папа говорит, у меня сильная связь с миром духов, но пока я ни разу не попадал в места вроде этого и уж тем более не вступал в контакт с… местными.

Александр мысленно отмечает, что об этом нужно будет хорошенько поразмыслить. Возможно ли что его мир на самом деле вовсе не изолирован, как он думал изначально? Если сюда смог проникнуть кто-то извне, то, возможно, и он сам…

— Как бы то ни было, я не шпион и не лазутчик, — во всеуслышание заявляет мальчишка, — так что хватит пялиться!

— И впрямь, — смеется Александр и обращается к собравшимся, — этот юноша отныне мой почетный гость! Кто знает, возможно, он — тот, кто укажет новый путь завоевания! Принимайте его так же, как приняли бы брата и друга!

Ответом ему служат одобрительные возгласы и поднятые к небу кулаки.

Мальчик шумно выдыхает и качает головой:

— Я как будто взял юнит в «Веке империй», — и, видя непонимание в глазах собеседника, поясняет с улыбкой: — Это такая видеоигра. Хотя у вас тут, наверное, они не слишком популярны.

Они разговаривают до тех пор пока на небе не появляются первые звезды и не наступает «ночь». Тогда мальчишка, до сих пор клевавший носом, окончательно засыпает и исчезает так же неожиданно и необъяснимо, как и появился.

* * *

В следующий раз мальчик появляется через три «дня». Он неуютно ежится и переступает босыми ногами, отряхивает ступни от песка, но тот тут же налипает снова. Пижама, в которую он одет, очевидно ему мала — рукава и штанины слишком коротки, как бывает, когда ребенок резко вытягивается, прибавляя в росте.

— Приветствую Вас… Э-э, Ваше Величество Король Завоевателей Искандер, — мальчик сосредоточенно морщится и при этом выглядит до того забавно, что Александр едва сдерживает улыбку, — кстати, можно как-то сократить? Знаешь, на то чтобы назвать тебя полным именем уходит довольно много времени…

Александр добродушно кивает.

— Просто Искандер меня устроит.

Они сидят у походного костра в темноте. Таких костров по всему лагерю сотни и сотни, у каждого солдаты рассказывают истории, передавая друг другу воспоминания и фляги с вином. На этот раз мальчику никто не удивился, его сразу провели к Александру и одарили золоченым кубком из кости, наполненным слабым теплым напитком, призванным не опьянить, но согреть в холодной пустынной ночи.

— Я все пытаюсь понять, почему попал именно сюда? Может, все дело в глупой картине, которую папа повесил в кабинете? Он говорит, что она ему даже не нравится, но все равно смотрит на нее часами. Хотя, там ты сам на себя не похож, — он жаждет сказать что-то еще, но вдруг чихает, а потом еще и еще, не в силах остановиться.

Александр забирает из его рук кубок и одним движением отстегнув плащ, накидывает на плечи мальчика.

— Ты замерз, — тяжелая ткань ниспадает мягкими складками, — вот, согреешься.

— Спа-апчхи!.. спасибо, — кивает мальчишка, утирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. Он молчит еще с минуту, согреваясь, а потом вытаскивает из-под плаща руку и гладит плотную ткань: — Ух ты, совсем как…

— Что?

— Да ерунда, забудь, — он принимает кубок со слабым вином, — Папа говорил, что для контроля моих способностей нужен катализатор. Что-то связанное с местом, куда я хочу отправиться, а иначе ничего не выйдет. Но у меня ничего такого нет! И вот я здесь, сижу и ничего не понимаю в своей же магии, — он тоскливо смотрит в опустевший кубок и прикладывает его ко лбу, — ну почему я такой глупый? Был бы здесь папа — давным-давно все понял!

— Если так, то ты можешь спросить его совета. Разве он откажет тебе?

— Нет, конечно, — кисло отвечает мальчик, — он-то точно все поймет, еще и мне объяснит. А потом щелбанов надает за то, что не рассказал все с самого начала и рисковал, прыгая в неизвестный мир без реликвии.

Александр хмыкает понимающе:

— Так ты боишься отцовского гнева?

— А кто не боится? — резонно возражает мальчик и тараторит взахлеб: — Ты бы видел, какой он, когда злится! Ходит мрачнее тучи, чуть не молнии из глаз, так что все его ученики трясутся. Его даже дядюшка Мелвин побаивается в таком настроении: говорит, у маленьких змей самый сильный яд.

Александр не сдерживается и смеется, привлекая внимания воинов у соседних костров, так что даже разговоры замолкают: любопытно становится, чем же пришелец так развеселил Короля Завоевателей?

— Что я такого смешного сказал? — надувается мальчик.

Чтобы ответить, Александру нужно еще полминуты. Он утирает слезы, выступившие в уголках глаз, и легонько хлопает мальчика по спине. Тот подается вперед, но не падает, сердито сверлит взглядом собеседника.

— Я смеюсь не над тобой и не над твоим отцом, поверь мне. Я лишь радуюсь тому, что у моего дорогого гостя такой заботливый родитель.

Крайне недовольный ответом, мальчишка краснеет ее больше и пыхтит, как жеребенок после галопа:

— Заботливый, ага. Знаешь, какие у него щелбаны сильные? Он, вроде, худой омега, даже пробежать два квартала, не запыхавшись, не может, но по лбу бьет так, что потом неделю саднит! А еще! Я как-то подрисовал усы портрету в какой-то старой книжке — так он заставил меня ее прочесть! Знаешь, какая скука смертная эта «Илиада»?! Да я чуть с ума не сошел! А он все рядом сидел и поправлял, если я неправильно читал имена! Да я этого А-га-мем-но-на до самой смерти помнить буду!

На этот раз вся сила воли уходит на то чтобы не засмеяться сразу, но в конце концов, Александр хохочет, бьет себя по колену, хлопает мальчишку по плечу и чувствует небывалую легкость на душе. Впервые за последние три тысячи шестьсот тридцать девять «дней».

* * *

Они сидят в уютной тишине, глядя на потухшие угли, пока мальчик выводит какие-то символы на песке, а потом вздыхает:

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты вроде как крутой царь, который завоевал половину мира, но… У тебя были моменты, когда ты сомневался? Думал что не сможешь или не справишься? Хотя бы чуточку?

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, мальчик?

Символы на песке по мановению детской руки загораются светло-голубым огнем, над ними поднимается миниатюрный конь, не больше локтя в холке. Его тело - огненный жар, его грива и хвост — язычки холодного пламени. Конь гарцует и срывается в галоп, стремительно оббегая потухший костер, чтобы прыгнуть в него с разбега и превратиться в обычное желтое пламя.

Мальчик кривит губы и говорит с явной гордостью, едва скрытой за высокомерным пренебрежением:

— Мой отец — лорд Часовой Башни. У него много врагов. Он не особо силен как маг… откровенно говоря, я не раз слышал, что он слаб в практике, но это не проблема, пока за ним стоит род Эл-Меллой и пока рядом его ученики. Только… Когда леди Райнес достигнет совершеннолетия, папа отдаст ей титул. Мне тогда будет двенадцать и я хочу стать тем, кто сможет защитить отца. Он часто говорит мне, что я исключительно талантлив и делаю успехи, но… Но что если я окажусь недостаточно сильным? Что если я не смогу… Ведь я… у меня больше… — голос срывается, мальчик опускает голову и трет глаза. Александр молчит, чувствуя, что его гостю еще есть что сказать.

— Я все думаю, — шепчет мальчик с неожиданной злобой, — почему он никогда не рассказывает о том альфе, моем втором родителе? Я не хочу спрашивать. Но мне кажется, папа все еще тоскует о нем. Знаешь, Искандер, — мальчик поднимает покрасневшее решительное лицо с заплаканными темными глазами, и кажется сейчас куда старше своих лет, — если бы я встретил его, я бы ему врезал!

На этот раз смеяться не хочется. Александр тянется погладить рыжие вихры, но останавливает руку на полпути и кладет ладонь на спину мальчика. Странно осязать свой плащ на чужих плечах, будто там он и должен быть. Что-то в самом дальнем уголке сознания шепчет о несбыточном желании, о смертном теле, о возвращении в мир живых. Этот голос замолкает, сталкиваясь с реальностью, в которой у его обладателя нет даже уверенности в том что он до сих пор существует, а не растворен в бескрайней мощи того, что маги назвали Святым Граалем.

— Твое стремление похвально, — кивает Александр, — теперь я вижу, что передо мной достойный человек. Но как ты собираешься бороться с возможными опасностями, имея столь хилое тело?

Мальчик оборачивается к нему, гневно хмурясь, и Александр не может подавить улыбку, видя, как несвойственная юному магу печаль и угрюмость сменяется жгучим возмущением.

— Эй! Я маг! И вообще-то я еще расту! Мне еще даже нет десяти! Конечно, я маленький, особенно по сравнению с таким громилой как ты! Но я выше всех своих сверстников, чтобы ты знал! Четыре фута семь дюймов, — с гордостью произносит мальчик, будто это должно было внушить уважение.

— Твой разум и навыки в магии, очевидно, развиваются под присмотром твоего отца. Что ж, это замечательно: ты умен и умел для своих лет, — кивает Александр и жестко продолжает: — Но твое тело растет как сорняк. Ты хилый и тощий, тебе нужно лучше питаться и заниматься упражнениями, иначе это станет твоей слабостью. Мало просто иметь хорошие задатки: если не приложить должных усилий, они пропадут втуне. Стремись к великим целям, только тогда ты поймешь, стоишь ли ты чего-нибудь!

Мальчик кривится и фыркает:

— Ты говоришь прямо как папа, — он воздевает палец и хмурит брови, очевидно изображая кого-то: — «Ты должен стремиться к невозможному! Слава лежит за горизонтом!» Просто глупая болтовня из древних книжек…

Александру кажется, что твердь уходит из-под ног, а небо переворачивается, чтобы поймать его в свою бесконечную звездную черноту. Потрескивание углей и возмущенное сопение мальчика рядом остаются единственными звуками во всем «мире», что он может объять.

Море в его груди бушует так, что в глазах появляется соленая влага. Александр смаргивает и произносит внезапно осипшим голосом:

— Он и правда так говорит?

— Ага, а что?

— Должно быть, он, — Александр облизывает пересохшие губы и улыбается, глядя в мерцающие огоньки костра, — многого добился за эти годы.

— Ну да, — подчеркнуто скучающе отвечает мальчик, изо всех сил скрывая то, как приятно ему говорить о заслугах своего отца: — Он самый молодой и самый известный лектор Часовой Башни! Все его ученики становятся выдающимися магами. Дядя Мелвин говорит, что папа невероятен в том что касается раскрытия чужого потенциала. Да, он не сильный и не родовитый, но и что с того? Даже старики из Ассоциации признали его вклад в развитие Современной Магии, а эти старпёры не согласятся даже с тем что Земля круглая, если им это не выгодно!

Выдохшийся после своей тирады, мальчик смотрит на собеседника с гордостью, а Александр не смеет взглянуть в ответ, он боится — действительно боится! — увидеть в темных глазах презрение. Но Король Завоевателей быстро отбрасывает всякую нерешительность и встречает взгляд мальчика прямо и честно.

— Твой отец поистине выдающийся человек. Я бы хотел увидеться с ним. Ты сможешь привести его сюда?

Пожав плечами, мальчик замолкает, задумавшись. Он гладит и дергает край плаща, хмуря рыжие брови, и Александр не может оторвать глаз: он словно лицезреет мальца впервые и так очевидна становится его слепота! Да, у мальчика тонкие черты лица и темные глаза с густыми черными ресницами, но его волосы — непослушные и яркие, того же глубокого цвета красной меди, что и у самого Александра, у него широкие ладони и нос с горбинкой, а во взгляде упорство и задор.

— Не уверен, что получится, но я попробую. Может, если сделать амулет, который бы служил катализатором, то…

Его дитя.

Александр со смехом срывается с места, подхватывает мальчишку и кружит, а после сжимает в объятьях. Тот издает приглушенный писк и возмущенно дрыгает ногами.

— Эй! Ты чего? Отпусти!

— Прости, Цесаревич, — с улыбкой он ставит мальчишку на землю, шуточно кланяясь, и тот одергивает съехавший с плеча алый плащ.

— Вот-вот. Тебе не мешало бы поучиться манерам. Для короля ты ведешь себя просто ужасно.

* * *

— Нет-нет-нет! — мальчик качает головой, — Сперва на треугольник, а потом кружок, иначе комбинация не сработает.

Александр старается выполнять рекомендации, но устройство в его руках кажется крохотной черной коробкой, а пальцы то и дело задевают соседние клавиши.

— Мне нужно привыкнуть к управлению. Думаю, пара дней и я научусь.

— Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости: эта игрушка держит заряд часа три к ряду, не больше. К тому же не могу сказать, останется ли она здесь, если я уйду, — мальчик задумчиво скребет ногтем поджившую царапину на запястье, которая осталась после вчерашней тренировки с деревянными мечами. — Хотя, даже если останется, зарядка-то все равно скоро сядет. У вас тут нет электричества.

— Ерунда! Мы что-нибудь придумаем, так, Цеваревич?

— Конечно придумаем, — кивает тот. — Кстати, Искандер, почему ты меня так зовешь?

— Тебе не нравится?

— «Мальчик» было лучше.

Александр хмурится:

— Раз уж мы заговорили об этом… Не припомню чтобы ты представлялся.

— Я говорил тебе свое имя, еще в первую нашу встречу, — мальчик стремительно краснеет и нагло выхватывает игрушку из рук Александра, — но ты был слишком занят, насмехаясь надо мной!

— Какой злопамятный. Может представишься заново, раз уж на то пошло? — миролюбиво предлагает Александр, надеясь вернуть себе приставку. Мальчик заталкивает ее в карман легкой курточки и скрещивает руки на груди.

— И не подумаю!

— Тогда придется спрашивать у твоего отца.

— Вот и спросишь при встрече, — разговоры об отце всегда влияют на маленького упрямца наилучшим образом, так и сейчас он смягчается и начинает рассказывать, как проходят его исследования: — Я почти закончил талисман, который стабилизирует переход. Пришлось использовать папин коньяк для того чтобы замешать раствор, но скорее всего, он о нем и не вспомнит. Если что, скажу что взял для опытов по алхимии.

Фиокл подходит к ним, и Александр замечает, что его взгляд, вопреки обыкновению, обращен к мальчику, а не к царю.

— Юный господин, ты просил принести стальной клинок по росту, — он протягивает мальчику длинный кинжал, и только после этого вспоминает об Александре: — Искандер, позволишь?

Александр кивает добродушно. Ему радостно оттого что мальчик завел друзей среди солдат. Между тем клинок появляется из ножен — светлая сталь, черненый узор по центру и отделанная камнями рукоять: подарок, не боевое оружие, но этого достаточно для того чтобы потешить гордость — так Александр думает, пока малец с задорной улыбкой не отходит на несколько шагов, приноравливаясь.

— Я сейчас тебе кое-что покажу. Смотри внимательно! — восклицает мальчик.

Лезвие описывает стремительную дугу, сверкая в неопытной, но крепкой хватке, юный маг шепчет что-то едва различимо его магические цепи вспыхивают витиеватыми узорами сплетающихся кривых, и с острия срывается ярко-синяя молния, сопровождаемая сухим треском и вспышкой, от которой рябит в глазах. Спустя секунду раздается раскат грома, который будто сердцебиение прошибает все тело. Фиокл и еще несколько солдат, собравшиеся посмотреть на представление, восторженно восклицают, вздымая руки к небу: с запада стремительно наползают грозовые облака и веет свежим ветром с легким запахом соли.

Александр стоит, глядя на довольную улыбку, расползающуюся по лицу мальчишки, и с запозданием понимая, что она лишь отражает его собственную. Он смеется радостно, вторя приближающейся грозе.

— Здорово, правда? — кинжал, который в руке мальчишки выглядит настоящим мечом, прячется в ножны. — Я сам придумал! Мне легко даются металлы и магнитные поля, вот я и подумал: а почему бы не попытаться объединить базовые стихийные заклинания с боем на мечах? Так можно увеличить дальность поражения и усилить урон. Только вот материал будет быстро изнашиваться, но… Хотя тебе, наверное, скучно слушать про все эти магические штучки.

— Вовсе нет, — Александр треплет мальчика по волосам, — расскажи мне все, я никогда не устану слушать тебя, Цесаревич.

— Я же говорил, «мальчик» звучало лучше! — он вздохнул. — Кстати, я, кажется, понял, что делать с зарядкой для консоли.

* * *

На следующий «день» солнце держится на небосклоне необычно долго. Раньше Александр уже давно отправил бы его на покой и любовался звездным небом, наслаждаясь ночной прохладой, но сейчас кровь бурлит и клокочет в груди и ему не до сна. Он не может остановиться, предвкушение новой встречи жжет изнутри не хуже стоящего в зените светила.

Александр скидывает тяжелый плащ монарха и танцует с мечом в окружении верных друзей, оставляя следы и борозды на песке, словно узорчатые письмена, послание его торжествующего духа, что не смеют замести даже вездесущие пустынные ветры.

Сегодня три тысячи шестьсот пятьдесят второй день с тех пор как он в последний раз видел зеленые глаза своего Мастера. Того, кто так искренне и беззаветно отдал ему всего себя, ничего не прося взамен. Того, кто так свято верил, что Слуга проиграл в этой сделке, что Александра снедает запоздалый стыд за свой эгоизм.

Что-то вдруг меняется, и Александр сразу замечает — ведь это его мир. Нет ощущения нарушения установленного порядка, напротив, кажется что в гигантский пазл из тридцати тысяч душ и бесконечного песка старинных историй вернули единственный недостающий фрагмент, что делал картину завершенной. Идеальной.

Александр чувствует запах океана. Шум волн доносится до его слуха, а волоски на шее поднимаются, чувствуя влажную прохладу ветра, пролетевшего над бесконечным простором соленой воды.

— Мальчик, ты пришел! — радостно восклицает Александр, уже зная, что его сын вернулся не один.

— Я же обещал! — отвечает тот ему с едва сдерживаемым нетерпением и добавляет: — Кстати, я привел его. Папа, иди сюда, я вас познакомлю!

Юный голос звенит над песками, а легкие наполняет запах соли и свободы — аромат, что снился ему две тысячи лет, окутывает, проникает в самую кожу. Александр смотрит, не моргая, пока глаза не начинает щипать от боли. Он боится, что, если смежит веки, прекрасное видение исчезнет.

Его юного Мастера не узнать: высокая фигура дышит изяществом, темные волосы текучими лентами ниспадают на плечи, между бровей залегли мудрые морщины, острые ресницы скрывают глаза, а лицо узкое, и бледное, и растерянное, и сосредоточенное, и такое красивое.

Воздух идет волнами, песок становится прохладным и текучим, солнце сменяет свой яростный жар на нежное тепло. Александр проходит мимо мальчика, отстраняет его, не обращая внимание на возмущенный возглас, и позволяет ожившему сну увлечь себя вперед.

— Мой король — безмолвно произносят губы, которые Александр целовал десятилетие назад, и суровость уходит, оставляя уязвимое недоверие: не он один боится, что этот мираж растает.

— А ты изменился, — слова срываются легко, но совсем не те, что следовало бы сказать. Впрочем, разве это имеет значение сейчас? Александр видит как лицо его собеседника смягчается, и сквозь напряженную отрешенность, запечатленную в тонких чертах, проступает облегчение воина, сбросившего броню после трудного и долгого боя.

Воспоминания оживают перед внутренним взором, сияют ярче драгоценностей из сокровищницы Короля Героев, но Александр не может отвести взгляда от едва заметных искр в глубине серых глаз, к которым стремительно возвращается прежняя хризолитовая зелень.

Их разделяет пара шагов. Их разделяет три с половиной тысячи восходов. И ни на один Александр не смотрел с такой жадностью и таким восторгом, как смотрит сейчас на мужчину перед собой.

— Ты действительно изменился, — улыбается он, — Этот мальчик…

Договорить не получается, но этого и не нужно: достаточно легкого кивка, чтобы натянутая внутри тетива завибрировала, отпуская на волю облегченный возглас:

— Наш союз поистине был предрешен судьбой!

Он разводит руки, желая объять целый мир, и мир припадает к его груди. Океан стремится к океану. Плачет и бушует, заново переживая прошлые шторма, а Александр только и может что прижимать к себе эту чистую стихию, гладить по длинным гладким волосам и едва слышно шептать о том, как скучал и как завидует, что не видел взросления их сына. Соленая вода просачивается горячей влагой на веки, и Александр быстро стирает ее: ведь Вейвер, как и прежде, плачет за них обоих.

— Как ты его назвал?

— Александр, — отвечает Вейвер Вельвет так, словно ничего более очевидного и быть не может. Что сказать на это? Должно быть, сам Одиссей бы не нашел подходящего ответа.

— О.

— Прекрасное имя для наследника могущественного магического рода.

— Королевского рода!

Вейвер смеется и Александр чувствует, как его сердце отзывается на эти звуки ликованием.

— Королевского магического рода.

Мальчик — их сын! — меж тем устал ждать:

— Вы закончили? У меня есть вопросы.

— Ну еще бы, — строгие морщины возвращаются на лоб Вейвера и Александру хочется разгладить их загрубевшими подушечками пальцев. Он смотрит вопросительно. В ответ доносится нарочито утомленный вздох, еще неглубокий из-за недавнего плача.

— Ты привыкнешь, поверь мне. Возможно, тебе понадобится время, но наше дитя — сноходец. Он точно не оставит нас в покое.

Смех сам собой рвется из груди и Александр идет к сыну, увлекая за собой Вейвера. Кладет руку на талию, так что никаких сомнений не остается ни у кого из присутствующих.

— Друзья мои, это муж мой, любите и почитайте его как и меня самого! — гремит Александр, и голос тонет в радостных возгласах. Он поднимает руку и тишина возвращается, но волнующаяся, словно море на ветру. — А это сын мой, он уже стал вам товарищем. Так будьте верны ему как мне!

Мальчик глядит недоверчиво, переводит взгляд с лица на лицо. Его магические цепи играют искрами, готовые взорваться волшбой. Александр смотрит в лицо своего нареченного супруга и видит там лукавство пополам с одобрением: мол, давай, попробуй сам, а я погляжу со стороны.

— Что ж, делать нечего, — ворчит Александр и делает шаг вперед.

Он подходит к сыну, смотрит на его четыре фута семь дюймов с высоты своих почти семи футов, и медленно опускается на колено, повинно склоняя голову и глядя исподлобья.

— Цесаревич Александр, — торжественно произносит он, — ты говорил, что, доведись тебе встретить альфу, что зачал тебя, ты непременно ему врежешь. Так вот он я, перед тобой, готовый принять твой лучший удар. Не разочаруй меня!

Мальчик медлит, хмурится, оглядывается на отца и, кивнув, заносит руку.

Александр готов к грому и молнии, он видел, сколь разрушительна может быть магия и согласен с любой карой, но он точно не ждет звонкого болезненного щелбана и задорной ухмылки.

— Хватит с тебя! Устроил тут шоу… Ты и впрямь думаешь, что я, только узнав своего второго родителя, захочу его смерти? Совсем дурак, да?

Вейвер не выдерживает первым: обхватывает себя руками и смеется, смеется, хрипло и искренне. Океан в груди Александра вторит этому смеху и он отдается на волю волн, чувствуя, что никогда прежде его мир не был настолько полон.


End file.
